MIRACLES IN CHRISMAS DAY
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: desember adalah bulan yang paling menyakitkan bagiku, dimana dirimu berbaring lemah dan tak pernah melihatku dalam kebahagiaan desember ini. Tapi sebuah keajaiban membuatku bisa melihatmu dihari kesukaanmu. CHANSOO, KAIBAEK AND OTHER


**MIRACLES IN CHRISMAS DAY**

SUMMARY: desember adalah bulan yang paling menyakitkan bagiku, dimana dirimu berbaring lemah dan tak pernah melihatku dalam kebahagiaan desember ini. Tapi sebuah keajaiban membuatku bisa melihatmu dihari kesukaanmu.

**CHANSOO, KAIBAEK AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : Miracles in chrismas day**

**MAIN CAST : Chanyeol, kyung soo, Kai, Baekhyun and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance**

**RATED : T**

**LENGTH : one shoot**

**Note : **hai...hai...hai ling-ling balik lagi #taburin masakan buatan D.O oppa#. Karena ling-ling lagi suka crack couple dan salah satunya CHANSOO couple. Jdi kalau ga' suka ga' usah dibaca ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan kini tengah serius membaca buku yang bergenre fiksi tersebut, sesekali dia membenarkan kacamatanya dan melihat keluar jendela dimana kini salju turun dengan indahnya diluar sana. Sekarang bulan desember dimana salju mulai turun dengan indahnya, dan dan malam ini adalah malam natal.

Namja tampan tersebut berjalan mendekati ranjang yang kini diatasnya ada seorang namja mungil yang sedang tertidur lebih tepatnya koma. Tangannya yang mungil itu terdapat selang-selang infus dan alat pernapasan dan selang-selang lain yang ada dibadan mungilnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitamnya.

KRRIETT...

Pintu ruang rumah sakit tersebut terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang namja manis dan namja tampan berkulit tan. Mereka berdua mendekati namja tampan yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang namja mungil tersebut.

"kau tak lelah memandanginya seperti itu hyung..." tanya namja berkulit tan tersebut sambil menepuk punggung namja tampan tersebut.

"buat apa aku lelah melihat wajah manisnya ini eoh..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"chanyeol-ah sebaiknya kau pulang dan makan, mulai kemarin sore kau belum makan masalah kyung soo biar aku dan kai yang menjaganya" jawab namja manis tersebut sambil mendekati chanyeol –namja tampan- itu.

"baiklah, aku pergi untuk cari makan. Tolong jaga kyung soo" jaawab chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun –namja manis- dan kai –namja tan- itu untuk mencari makan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol –namja tampan- itu kini keluar ruangan tersebut. Berjalan dilorong-lorong rumah sakit, chanyeol tersenyum saat para suster menyapanya. Chanyeol sudah sering berada dirumah sakit untuk menjaga kyung soo. Chanyeol kembali berjalan dilorong rumah sakit hingga dia bertemu seorang namja tampan berambut blonde itu tersenyum padanya.

"chanyeol-ah..." panggilnya sembari menepuk punggung chanyeol.

" disana ada baekhyun dan kai, aku mau pulang dulu kris hyung" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"ne, tao hari ini sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu" jawab kris –namja blonde-.

"eum arra" jawabnya dan pergi meninggalkan kris.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan dilorong rumah sakit, kris adalah kakak kandung chanyeol dan tao adalah kekasih kris. Semenjak dia dan kris pindah kekorea, chanyeol dan kris tinggal bersama. Dulu kris dan chanyeol tinggal dicanada tapi karena orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar chanyeol dan kris pindah kekorea.

Chanyeol selalu berada dirumah sakit ini bukan apa-apa, dia berada disini karena dia menjaga sang kekasih, kyung soo dari tidur panjangnya atau koma. Sudah 4 bulan kyung soo koma karena kecelakaan beruntun itu , dan selama 4 bulan juga chanyeol sering bolak-balik kerumah sakit hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan kyung soo. Bulan ini adalah bulan desember bulan yang amat disukai kyung soo, dimana salju turun begitu banyaknya dan natal. 2 hal yang sangat disukai kyung soo, membuat hati chanyeol teakan teriris, chanyeol ingin sekali mengajak kyung soo jalan-jalan dibawah turunnya salju seperti 2 tahun yang lalu dimana dirinya menyatakan cintanya pada kyung soo tepat dihari ini yaitu beberapa jam sebelum hari natal.

_Flashback on_

_Seorang namja mungil kini tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman yang kini sedang turun salju, sesekali tangannya mengadah untuk menunggu salju turun dan menumpuk ditangannya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja tampan kini tengah berlari mendekatinya._

_"hosh...hosh... mianhae kyung soo-ah aku terlambat" kata namja tampan itu dengan terengah-engah._

_"gwenchana, aku suka menunggu dibawah salju turun ini" jawab kyung soo -namja mungil – itu sambil tersenyum cerah . dia menepuk-nepuk tempat yang kosong disampingnya seakan mengerti, namja tampan itu duduk disamping kyung soo._

_Mereka berdua saling terdiam, namja tampan itu melihat kyung soo yang saat ini tengah bermain dengan salju yang ada ditangannya. Seakan tidak dingin dia kembali mengadahkan tangannya menunggu salju turun dan berada ditangan mungilnya. _

_"ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini, chanyeol-ah ?" katanya membuka perbincangan dikeheningan malam bersalju ini dengan kyung soo yang masih bermain dengan salju._

_" aku menyuruhmu kesini karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." jawab chanyeol –namja tampan- itu yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan kyung soo yang tadi bermain dengan salju._

_Kyung soo pun berhenti bermain salju dan menatap chanyeol intens. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya pada kyung soo dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang didalamnya berisi sebuah bunga caktus. Bunga kesukaan kyung soo, kerena menurut kyung soo cactus tidak akan pernah layu dimusim apapun jadi dia menyukainya._

_Chanyeol berdiri dan bersimpuh didepan kyung soo sambil membawa bunga cacktus itu ditangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya kini menggenggam tangan kyung soo. Kyung soo kaget dan langsung ingin menarik chanyeol untuk berdiri._

_"chanyeol-ah apa yang kau lakukan, ini memalukan. Coba kau lihat disekelilingmu orang-orang menertawakanmu." Kata kyung soo._

_"ssttthhh, diamlah dengarkan aku kyung soo-ah" kata chanyeol yang kini menyuruh kyung soo duduk lagi. "kyung soo-ah, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" sambung chanyeol sambil mengulurkan bunga cactus tersebut._

_Kyung soo kaget, wajahnya memerah kini dia ingin menangis . akhirnya namja yang selama ini bersamnya selama 6 bulan menyatakan cintanya di hari yang paling dia disukai yaitu hari natal , yah walaupun beberapa jam sebelum natal. Kyung soo tersenyum dan mengambil bunga cactus itu dia menarik tangan chanyeol untuk berdiri. Ya, chanyeol saat ini sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah pengharapannya._

_"ne, aku mau" jawabnya sambil memeluk chanyeol dan akhirnya dia menangis dipelukan namja yang kini sah menjadi kekasihnya. Chanyeol balik memeluk kyung soo dengan erat, " terima kasih kyung soo-ah, sarangahe" kata chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala kyung soo._

_Flashback end_

Mengingat itu membuat hati chanyeol sakit tambah sakit lagi. kini dia berjalan ditrotoar jalan sambil sesekali menengadahkan tangannya agar salju yang turun berada digenggamannya. Dibulan bersalju ini chanyeol lebih memilih untuk jalan menuju apartemennya kerena kebiasaannya dengan kyung soo. Dimana setiap chanyeol menjemputnya dengan mobil kyung soo akan menolaknya mentah-mentah dan kyung soo selalu bilang –nanti kalau aku naik mobil aku tak bisa bermain salju- kata-kata kyung soo itu yang membuat chanyeol saat ini pulang berjalan daripada naik mobil.

Saat dirinya ingin menyebrang jalan menuju apartemennya dia melihat toko bunga yang biasa dia dan kyung soo datangi untuk membeli bunga cactus, sedang memajang bunga cactus kesukaan kyung soo, tak banyak omong chanyeol langsung menuju toko bunga tersebut.

Dia memasuki toko bunga yang terbilang sangat luas, bunga-bunga mawar, tulip, baby's breath dan jenis yang lainnya memenuhi tempat tersebut. Dia melihat seorang namja imut kini tengah menyirami bunga-bunga baby's breath itu.

"annyeonghaseyo..." kata chanyeol menyapa namja itu.

"oh annyeong, chanyeol-ah. Ada yang bisa saya bantu" jawab namja imut itu, menaru selang air itu dan mendekati chanyeol.

"aku ingin membeli bunga cactus itu, luhan hyung.." kata cahnyeol menunjuk bunga cactus itu.

"eum cactus kesukaan kyung soo, kau kesini sendiri apa kyung soo belum siuman ?" tanya Luhan –namja imut- itu pada chanyeol sambil mengambil bunga cactus itu dan membungkusnya.

"eum seperti yang kau lihat, dia belum siuman sampai sekarang" jawab chanyeol dengan wajah sedihnya.

Luhanpun selesai membungkus bunga cactus tersebut sangat rapi dan indah, dia membungkusnya didalam kotak transparan dengan pita-pita yang indah seperti pohon natal. Luhan memberikan bunga cactus itu kepada chanyeol.

"gomawo, Luhan hyung. Berapa bunga cactus ini ?" kata chanyeol sambil mau mengambil dompetnya.

"tidak usah chanyeol-ah, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku untuk kyung soo dan sampaikan salamku untuknya kalau dia sudah siuman" jawab Luhan dengan senyuman indahnya.

"ne hyung akan aku sampaikan, sekali lagi terima kasih hyung" kata chanyeol sambil melengos pergi keluar toko bunga tersebut. Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju aprtemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini chanyeol dan Tao berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit, setelah chanyeol berganti pakaian dan makan dia kembali kerumah sakit lagi untuk melihat keadaan kyung soo. Chanyeol berjalan dengan membawa bunga cactus yang dibungkus sangat rapi oleh Luhan.

KRIET...

Pintu ruangan kyung soo dia buka, terlihat disana ada baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dipelukan Kai -kekasihnya- disofa dan kris yang masih terjaga sambil membaca buku novel fiksi itu. Tao berjalan mendekati kris dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sedangkan chanyeol mendekati ranjang kyung soo, dia duduk disamping ranjang kyung soo dan menaruk cactus tersebut diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang kyung soo.

Chanyeol mengelu-elus rambut hitam legam kyung soo dan tersenyum " kyung soo-ah, apa kau tau aku membawa apa ?" tanya chanyeol.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari kyung soo.

"aku membawakan bunga cactus kesukaanmu, dan kau tau itu adalah pemberian dari Luhan hyung" kata chanyeol lagi mencoba berbicara dengan kyung soo yang pada akhirnya tak ada jawaban dari kyung soo.

Tao seakan sedih melihat adegan itu tak jauh beda dengan kris dia sedih melihat adiknya seperti itu, apakah ini cobaan dari tuhan untuk chanyeol ? Tao meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat chanyeol bertanya dengan airmata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya itu.

"kyung soo-ah apa kau tau 30 menit lagi hari natal dan tahun baru, dimana ini adalah hari kesukaanmu apakah kau tak mau merayakannya denganku eum ?" kata chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut hitam kyung soo dengan linangan air mata.

"..." lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

29 menit berlalu, 1 menit lagi hari natal dan tahun baru chanyeol masih terjaga untuk menjaga kyung soo, melihat adiknya kelelahan kris berjalan mendekati chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat, kyung soo biar aku yang jaga" kata kris menyuruh chanyeol istirahat.

"eum nde hyung" jawab chanyeol dan berjalan menuju sofa dimana sudah ada Tao, baekhyun dan kai yang tertidur lelap.

Saat kris berjalan mendekati kyung soo, matanye membelalak saat tangan mungil kyung soo bergerak pertanda dia akan bangun matanyapun juga sedikit bergerak hingga matanya terbuka dengan lebar menandakan dia sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Melihat itu kris langsung memanggil chanyeol.

"chanyeol-ah..chanyeol-ah coba kemari.." panggil kris

"wae hyung ?" jawabnya malas.

"coba kau lihat itu" kata kris sambil menunjuk kyung soo.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dan berlari mendekati kyung soo yang kini sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"kyung soo-ah, chagiya kau sudah bangun syukurlah" kata chanyeol senang sambil memegang tangan kyung soo.

Kyung soo tersenyum dan melihat disekelilingnya, Tao, kris, Baekhyun kakaknya dan kekasih kakaknya Kai yang sudah bangun karena teriakan chanyeol dengan suara bassnya itu, memekik kesenangan saat tau kyung soo sudah bangun.

"oh tuhan terima kasih , chagiya kau tau hari ini hari apa ?" tanya chanyeol sambil masih memegang tangan kyung soo.

Kyung soo menggeleng pertanda dia tidak tau.

"hari ini hari natal dan tahun baru. Hari kesukaanmu" jawab chanyeol antusias, senyum kyung soo langsung mengembang.

Hari itu adalah hari terindah bagi chanyeol, karena namja yang selama ini dia cintai akhirnya bangun juga dari komanya. Malam yang terpanah chanyeol lupakan. Keajaiban dimalam natal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keajaiban itu bisa datang kapan saja_

_Dihari apa saja_

_Karena tuhan adalah pencipta alam dan pemilik semua makhluk_

**Miracles in chrismas day.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Mohon reviewsnya ya!


End file.
